The invention relates to sprinkler systems and in particular to sprinkler systems for homes and other small requirement applications. Specifically, the invention relates to a sprinkler system having a compact packaged unit (of the special control apparatus and the special connection arrangement of piping of the special control apparatus) and a dead water tank tied into the compact packaged unit for operation upon an increased demand for water.
Sprinkler systems of the prior art have been provided for large buildings and large demands for sprinkler coverage. However, these large systems are not directly applicable to small requirements, such as homes and similar small needs. One reason being the huge size of the control equipment and the fact that the designs are not readily reproducible in small size for the small requirement applications. The present invention overcomes this deficiency by providing a compact packaged unit of special apparatus and a special connection arrangement.
The present invention can also be adapted by a simple modification to a dry-pipe system when there is a need to prevent freezing in the system.
The present invention is readily adaptable to new construction where the piping for the system is incorporated into the interior of the walls the same as other plumbing work during the construction work.
The present invention is also readily adaptable for installation in old homes or other small structures. In such cases the relatively small piping can be encased or suitably covered by known methods, or it may be piped overhead through attics. In the latter case, part or all of the piping may have to be a dry-pipe arrangement as aforementioned to prevent freezing.
The aforementioned "packaged" unit is of relative small size, being less than 24 inches square and but a few inches in depth to clear the small apparatus.
It is to be noted that this invention concerns the aforementioned compact packaged unit and the dead water tank and the arranged connection between them. The system makes use of the various sprinkler heads known in the art.
The National Fire Protection Association (NFPA) has established requirements for fire protection in various types of buildings. The NFPA 13-D criteria for homes and similar small buildings is such that a normal water supply to a home through a 5/8" meter would not meet the water supply requirements, particularly if more than one sprinkler head opened during a fire emergency. To meet the need, this invention provides a sprinkler system that is capable of supplying the required water.
The present invention provides for a by-pass system direct from the domestic supply to supply the system. However, upon increased demand, the apparatus of the present system takes over and provides water from the dead water tank. As water from the dead water tank is used, a float valve means provides for automatic refill from the domestic system.
The system of this invention is tied into the electrical system of the home or building just after the meter by a panel connection separate from the other electrical panel means supplying the structure.
The system of the invention is also arranged so that if an electrical failure occurs the system will automatically provide water from the domestic system, at a lesser rate, but nevertheless, a measure of protection even during an electrical failure.
It is also to be noted that where there isn't a domestic water system to provide a water supply, such as on a farm or in other areas outside the domestic system limits, the present invention can be connected to whatever water supply means is available, such as a pump from a well or from a pressure tank system.
The dead water tank of the present invention is sized so as to be compatible with entrances into the home or other structure so that the installation can be made in any existing building. If necessary, the dead water tank can be made in a series of smaller tanks, connected in series, to meet the designed capacity requirement, but providing the smaller tanks to negotiate any restricted entrances into the structure.
A special test circuit is part of the invention so that the pump in system and the alarm bell can be tested periodically without the need of an open sprinkler head.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a packaged sprinkler system for homes and other small structures.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a packaged sprinkler system that initially can provide a water supply direct from a domestic water system.
It is another object of the invention to provide a packaged sprinkler system that automatically provides a backup supply of water from a dead water tank upon increased demand for water.
It is also another object of the invention to provide a packaged sprinkler system that has a compact self-contained unit of apparatus and arranged connections of the apparatus.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a packaged sprinkler system that can be connected to other water supply means when a domestic system is not available.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a packaged sprinkler system that has a test means to check the system for operability.
It is yet still another object of the invention to provide a packaged sprinkler system that may be operated with a dry-pipe arrangement to prevent freezing.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become more apparent in the light of the following description of the preferred embodiments.